X-Men: Finding Hope Again
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: A few years after the events of "Apocalypse", Charles Xavier continues trying to keep a promise he made, as well as growing his relationship with Moira, while in the future, Logan tries his best to interact with those he thought he'd never see again. Rated T for some language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

X-Men: Finding Hope Again

Chapter 1 - A Dream

Author's Note: I am honestly surprised that there isn't a lot of Charles/Moira fanfic stories.

So, I hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

Setting: Muir Island

Opening the door, Moira walked into the room, her clipboard and notes in hand.

"Good morning," she said, a smile on her face as she headed over to the computer.

To the left was her comatose patient, in a nearly critical condition, but she was so focused on seeing the current progress that she failed to notice his head turn.

"Hello, Moira…"

The young woman gasped, and turned to face her patient.

That can't be…

"Charles?"

….

"Charles…"

…

"Charles!"

* * *

Setting: The (once-again rebuilt) X-Mansion

Professor Charles opened his eyes, seeing that he'd dozed off, and saw several dozen young and curious eyes stare back at him.

"Are you all right, Professor?" asked one of his students.

Charles quickly remembered what he'd been having them do - studying their textbooks while he had chosen to rest his eyes foM moment.

"Yes, Marie, I'm fine, thank you," nodded Professor X.

Looking at the clock nearby, Charles said, "Well, then, class is done for today. Try not to forget what you learned. I hope to see plenty of A's and B's on tomorrow's test papers."

As the students left, Charles could hear their thoughts - some were excited to go out and have fun, others wanted to have more group study time, and the rest had… well, other ideas.

Anyway, as the professor left his own classroom, he began making his way to his office that was down the hall.

Thank goodness for technology advancement, thought Charles, who was referring to his mechanical, auto-powered wheelchair.

Once inside, he closed the door, and went to his desk, looking at a certain framed photo.

It was of him and Moira, with the two of them enjoying a picnic alongside her 5-year-old son, with the mansion in the background.

 _"Thank you for this, Charles," said Moira, laying in Xavier's arms as they both sat on the blanket across the grass while her son ran around, full of playful energy._

 _With a sly grin, she asked, "I will remember this, right?"_

 _Charles chuckled, and kissed her forehead. "No need to worry. I promised I wouldn't ever do something so painful to you ever again."_

 _"But you'll still read my mind?"_

 _"Errm... Well, only with your permission, of course," he replied, rembering the last time she had told him to read her mind._

 _Moira just laughed, and then, both of them began to kiss slowly and passionately, glad that they werr together again._

A few years had passed since the "apocalyptic" events, as well as him having restored Moira's mind of all the moments they'd shared since their first meeting at the bar.

Her auburn hair's still beautiful, thought Charles.

Then, he remembered the "dream" that he'd gotten earlier, and wondered what it meant.

She had definitely aged somewhat more, but why was his voice coming from a body that was pretty much close to death?

And Moira had looked more like a doctor instead of a CIA agent.

The future…

Frowning, Charles looked around, as if he had heard someone, but saw nobody.

Promise me, Professor...

Ah, yes, the promise he had made with "Future" Logan about saving his friends, forming the X-Men.

With a smile, Charles hoped that by the time he met with him again, his promise would be kept.

Who did he mention again? Scott, Storm…

He had paused to say "Jean", but in a more softer and sadder tone…

Moira…

Now that he was remembering about his time with Logan, Charles realized that he had no idea what happened to her in the no-longer-but-once terrible future.

And he could have sworn that she'd yelled out his name.

"Charles?" He looked up to Storm, who (to him, at least) now looked a bit more different since their first encounter.

"Oh, hello, Storm," greeted the bald mutant. "Are you growing your hair out?"

"A little." smiled Storm.

Charles also said, "And you're speaking different…"

"Well, a lot of words are easier to pronounce this way, so I'm trying to decide which to stick with," replied Storm, referring to her American accent and natural voice. "Are you ok?"

Looking again at Moira in his framed desk photo, Charles nodded his head, and began to leave. "Yes, thank you… I just to need be in Cerebro for a moment or two."

As he began making his way to Cerebro, Charles was now hoping that nothing bad had - or was, or at the exact moment - happened to Moira.

I'm not going to lose her again, thought Charles as he approached the entrance to Cerebro.

After being scanned, a computer voice stated, "Welcome, Professor."

Moving forward, Xavier put on the helmet, and began to locate Moira.

I won't lose you, my love…

* * *

Author's Postnote: If the characters seem OOC, or the story does not seem right, I do apologize. I grew up with the X-Men films, not really interested in the comics.

Anyway, I will try to update as soon as possible, so leave a review, like/favorite below, and follow me more chapters... and I'll fix the italics/bold stuff, as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**X-Men: Finding Hope Again  
**

 **Chapter 2 - Similar Feelings**

 _Author's note: I apologize for not updating fast enough. Been having a lot of work lately, and by the end of the day, I'm tired.  
_

 _But now, here we are, and hopefully, you're all still interested in this story!_

 _So with that, here we go... oh, and all rights go to FOX and MARVEL_

 _#########_

 ** _Setting: Several Hours After Logan Wakes Up in the Future_**

Even with a mind like his, Logan could only take so much information at once from the professor, so later that night, he headed to the kitchen, looking for something to drink.

"Oh, hey, Logan!"

Turning his head, the middle-aged man saw that he wasn't alone.

"Hey, Bobby... how's Rogue?"

The young man whose power was being able to turn his body into ice, as well as freeze anything around him, smiled as he said, "She's fine, just resting up in her room."

Logan chuckled, as he headed to the fridge, looking for something to drink.

All he could find pretty much were soda pop bottles. "Huh... that hasn't changed either, I guess."

"Huh?"

Grabbing a Coke bottle, Logan said, "Eh, nothing, kid, ignore that..."

He handed it over to Bobby, who grabbed the bottle, blew on it so it became icy-cold, and handed it back.

"Thanks," replied Logan, with the young man nodding his head. "So, um... have the two of you gotten the whole relationship stuff down now?"

He remembered (several years ago, in his world) having a similar conversation with Bobby, back when he and Rogue were still young teenagers.

"Yeah, we do," replied Bobby. "We're both happy... plus, she's glad that now she can see you almost every day."

Logan looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You're almost like a second dad to her," explained Bobby. "All that stuff you did for her... don't you remember?"

 _Yeah, but I don't know if it's the same thing over here._

Logan just replied, "Yeah, I just... woke up not really feeling a hundred percent, and my mind's sort of... fuzzy so... I'm having a little trouble remembering certain bits and pieces."

As he drank the soda, Bobby nodded, and said, "Guess that explains when we saw you this morning. You looked out of it or something."

"Well, let's just say I finally woke up from a bad dream I was having," answered Logan, as he continued to drink the cold beverage.

The young man smiled, and began to leave the room when Logan asked, "Hey, wait a sec, Bobby... is, uh, Flame-Boy still here?"

"Johnny? Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't he be?"

Logan shook his head. "Just wondering... like I said, my mind's a little messed up."

Bobby chuckled, and added, "I mean, we don't hang out much like we used to since I'm usually with Rogue, and he's with Peter, but we're all still cool."

Continuing to drink his soda, Logan nodded his head, while Bobby smiled and left the kitchen, but when he finished, the middle-aged man frowned again in confusion.

 _Wait a second... Peter? Does that mean Charles got-_

Logan shook his head, deciding to worry about that another time, and headed to the fridge to get something else when he suddenly found himself noticing a photo that was in a magnetic frame placed on the front of the fridge.

 _Who the hell is-_

"Trouble sleeping, Logan?"

The clawed mutant turned around, and saw Professor Xavier, looking at him with some concern.

Logan smirked, and said, "I mean, there's a part of me thinking that if I go to sleep, I might wake up somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean or something."

Charles chuckled, and replied, "Everything is fine, Logan... like I said, we have a _lot_ of catching up to do, but I don't want you straining yourself or anything. All will be explained in due time."

Logan sighed, and turned his attention back to the photo. "This you, professor?"

Coming more closer towards Logan, Charles smiled as he saw what his friend was referring to. "Yes, actually, around the year 2000..."

"Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Moira MacTaggert..." The professor continued to smile. "She's actually a teacher here."

Logan frowned. "I didn't see her today."

"Well, that's because she isn't here at the moment... she's visiting her family in Virginia for a few days."

Looking back at the photo, Logan asked, "Are you two... like... together?"

Charles nodded his head. "We had some... troubling experiences at the start, but now, the both of us are happy."

The clawed mutant sighed, and said, "Well, looks like all everyone's here is happy, except me."

"But isn't this what you wanted?" Logan looked at Charles. "Didn't you have me promise to 'find' everyone?"

"Well, yeah, but... there's just so much stuff I know from... the old world... and I don't really know much about the new one I am in..."

Charles sighed, and said, "Logan, trust me, just relax, and try to act like yourself as you possibly can... and I will explain everything that has happened to you since we found you."

Taking a deep breath, Logan let it out, and said, "Ok... thanks, Professor."

Nodding his head, Charles gave him a smile, and Logan began to head upstairs to his room.

"Oh, wait... by the way, uh... Moira, right? Yeah... she looks nice... have we met already?"

"You have, actually... but don't worry, I will make sure you know about her before she returns."

"Okay, thanks... I'm going to my room."

"Good night, Logan," replied Charles, and after Logan was gone, he turned back to look at the photo, for a few minutes, before heading to his own room.

As for Logan, now back upstairs, he was about to head into his room when someone asked, "Logan?"

Turning around, the adamantium-filled mutant saw Rogue, in a black nightgown. "Oh, hey, kid..."

Rogue chuckled. "I'm not a 'kid' anymore, Logan... I'm a grown woman now."

Logan also chuckled. "Yeah, I know... old habits die hard, I guess... you okay?"

She nodded her head. "I was just-"

"Worried about me, huh?" Logan smirked. "I'm fine, k- Rogue, really... just had a, um, _late start_ this morning. You should probably get some sleep... I don't want you late for my class tomorrow."

Rogue began to laugh. "I'm not in your class, Logan."

"Well, still, go to bed... and I don't want you and Frostbite sneaking out of here, either."

The young woman smirked, and crossed her arms. "We aren't like that, Logan, and you know that."

"Oh, really? And how is that?"

"Because you've already had 'talks' with Bobby about him being with me."

 _Well, that's something new..._

Logan just chuckled, and said, "Aw, relax, I'm just looking out for you... and I know you know that, right?"

Rogue smiled, and said, "Ever since you agreed to give me a lift in your truck..."

Before Logan could say anything else, Rogue gave him a hug, which (after a quick moment) Logan returned.

Then, once they let go of each other, she headed down to her room, while Logan went into his own, and after a few minutes, he was sound asleep.

* * *

 _Author's note - Hope you enjoyed this short story! Leave a review, and let me know what you think so far!  
_


End file.
